


I Will Protect You

by SpacedOut



Series: What We Do In The Shadows One Shots [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Guillermo gets hurt, Guillermo is the house protector, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, M/M, Nandor saves him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little more gory than i had planned, but a little angst too, hurt! guillermo, i love protective nandor, nandor is in love, so is his familiar, vampire assassins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: Prompt: What if Nandor happens to see one of the vampire assassin's fighting Guillermo. Out of instinct he charges the other vampire, during the fight Nandor gets injured. Cue a soft moment between the two.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What We Do In The Shadows One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731550
Comments: 12
Kudos: 226





	I Will Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tumblr user **bhishak** for the prompt! I love writing about these two dorks <3 
> 
>   
> **Warning: A bit more gory than I intended. It's not awful but just giving you all a heads up!**
> 
> Enjoy!

Guillermo was running out of chocolate covered expresso beans. 

For a month now, he spent most of his days and nights perched in the upstairs bathroom window watching over their Staten Island estate. 

He held a light wooden stake in one hand and the tub of expresso beans in the other. 

Twenty eight.

He managed to kill twenty eight vampires since his vampire family just barely escaped their demise handed down to them by the Vampiric Council. Death by sunlight.

Guillermo quickly realized that the Council must have figured out that Nandor, Nadja, and Lazlo are still alive because they kept sending vampire assassins to try and murder them. 

He was starting to grow tired mentally and physically, he knew that. 

He also knew that, eventually, he would have to tell his master what is actually going on. 

Just then, he saw a caped shadow climbing up the side of the house. It was heading to Nandor’s bedroom window.

Guillermo set the tub down and shoved the wood stake under his wool sweater before made his way into the hallway. 

He could distantly hear Nandor, Nadja, and Lazlo talking downstairs.

Guillermo crept into Nandor’s room, his hand shakily reaching for the stake as he reached under his sweater. 

No one was there. 

Guillermo slowly walked around the room, passing by the dozens of paintings of his master displayed proudly on the wall, on dressers, and even on the floor. Some of them Guillermo recognized as his own sketches he had given Nandor for recent birthdays. 

As Guillermo approached the window, he noticed the long velvet curtain blowing softly from the breeze coming in from the outside air. 

“Fuck,” Guillermo breathed out as he turned to see that the vampire assassin had already made it into the room. The vampire rushed at Guillermo screeching and flashing it’s fangs at him.

Guillermo launched the stake at the vampire thinking it would be an easy kill.

This particular vampire, however, ducked and dived at Guillermo. It managed to dodge the stake completely.

Everything happened so fast.

Within seconds, Guillermo was on the floor with the vampire assassin on top of him, ripping through his sweater with its claws.

Guillermo could feel his skin tearing under the sharp dragging of the vampire’s nails across his chest. Guillermo screamed as he tried to push the vampire off of him, he was losing the battle fast. 

He could feel the world around him begin to waver. He knew he was going to lose consciousness if he gave up. 

Up until this point he had yet to be injured by one of these vampire assassins. The Vampiric Council must’ve have eventually realized that they needed stronger vampires and decided to send some of their best in order to successfully execute the trio that ‘killed’ the Baron. 

Oddly enough, the only thought going to Guillermo’s brain at the moment was _please don’t let Nandor find me like this…_

And by this he means dead on the floor covered in his blood.

Just as Guillermo closed his eyes and was about to give up, he felt the weight of the vampire that was on top of him disappear. 

Guillermo blinked open his eyes to see his master lift the vampire assassin over his head and toss him against the wall.

The vampire crumpled onto the floor as Nandor picked up the discarded wooden stake and jammed it into the vampire’s heart. 

It was at this moment Guillermo truly understood why they called him Nandor the Relentless. Nandor’s eyes flashed an angry dark red. He released a roar in anger as he pulled the stake out of the vampire's heart and drove it in again for good measure.

Maybe it was the blood loss finally getting to him, but Guillermo was absolutely mesmerized by watching Nandor as he picked up the vampire once again and tossed it through the open window as if it were one of Nadja’s rag dolls. 

Guillermo released a small groan as he tried to sit up. 

Guillermo’s groan apparently broke Nandor out of his fury induced trance because suddenly the vampire was kneeling at his Familiars side, his hand reaching out to look at the fresh gashes across Guillermo's now exposed chest.

“Fuck,” Guillermo said again. It seemed to be the only word Guillermo knew how to say at the moment. 

Nandor looked panicked as he pressed his hand against Guillermo’s chest to stop the bleeding. 

“This is a lot of blood,” Nandor said quietly, his voice sounded constricted. 

Nandor looked at his hand that was now covered with his familiar's blood.

Guillermo noticed Nandor’s hand was shaking. He knew he had seconds til he was going to pass out so he tried to speak.

“Master,” Guillermo choked out, “Thank you…”

“No! You are not dying!” Nandor shouted, “Especially not on my lush carpeting!”

Nandor quickly stood up and paced around the room in a panic. For the first time in what seemed like centuries, he felt tears sting his eyes. 

The last thing Guillermo heard was Nandor yell for Colin Robinson before he fell out of consciousness. 

*****

The next thing Guillermo remembered was being carried to Colin Robinson’s car. 

After that was bright hospital lights. He was being pushed through the Emergency room with Nandor at his side holding his hand as doctors pushed him down the hall on a gurney. 

He thinks he remembers hearing a nurse ask Colin why Nandor was dressed for Halloween in February. 

An hour later, he was finally conscious enough to realize he was stitched up and resting in a hospital room. 

He opened his eyes to see Colin Robinson standing in the corner with his beige coat wrapped around his arm.

To his left was Nandor sitting beside him next to the saline bag which was connected by a tube going into the IV in his wrist. 

“You’re awake,” Colin said. There was the smallest hint of excitement in his normally monotonous tone, it was either that or Guillermo was on some HEAVY meds.

Nandor launched from his chair towards his Familiar for a hug. Guillermo made a strangled noise when Nandor accidentally made contact with one of his stitches.

“Oh,” Nandor hissed slightly, “My bad.”

“It’s okay, master,” Guillermo said quietly.

Nandor sat back in the chair beside the hospital bed. He and Guillermo stared at each other and then at Colin Robinson. 

Colin shrugged, “I will take that as my cue to sit in the waiting room.”

Guillermo and Nandor continued to wait until the door clicked shut as Colin made his exit. 

Nandor spoke first. 

“You frightened me.”

Guillermo sighed, “Sorry master.”

“I should be sorry,” Nandor said looking down at his hands again. Guillermo saw the slight tremor return.

“It wasn’t your fault, it's the Vampiric Council,” Guillermo said quickly, “I should have been more honest about—” 

“I almost killed you, Guillermo,” Nandor said sadly, he looked up from his hands to meet Guillermo’s eyes, “My hand was covered in your blood and it smelled very nice… I almost drank the rest of you.”

“Oh…” Guillermo said in response. He didn’t know quite how to respond to that. 

“That is why I asked for Colin Robinson. Nadja and Lazlo would not have been able to _see_ you in such a state.”

“That makes sense,” Guillermo mumbled quietly.

Nandor reached out and held the hand that was injected with the IV. 

“I can hear your heart beat all the time,” Nandor said, he sounded like he was admitting something important.

Guillermo smiled at that. If he did not know any better, he would have thought that Nandor was trying to be romantic. 

Nandor gently ran his finger across the medical tape where the needle punctured the vein beneath, Guillermo felt himself shiver. 

“I knew something was very wrong when your heart beat sounded weak.”

“Master…” Guillermo wasn’t really sure what he was trying to say.

“I care about you very deeply,” Nandor said, “I do not wish lose you. Ever.”

“Because then you will have to find a new familiar?” Guillermo squeaked out. He knew what was being said to him was too good to be true. He wanted to hear this, to know this, for so long that he was absolutely sure it must be a sick joke the vampires are playing on him. 

But it was not. 

“No stupid!" Nandor started, then stopped himself. He tried again, "Sorry. I am trying to tell you I love you but I am trying to find the words."

Guillermo's eyes went wide and his mouth opened to let out another strangled noise. 

"I think you just did," Guillermo breathed out.

"What did I do?"

"You just said you loved me."

"Oh," Nandor said, "You are right."

They both sat there in mutual silence again.

Finally, "I love you too, for the record," Guillermo stuttered out, "If it hasn't already been made obvious considering all of the things I do to try and save you and--"

Nandor cut him off by leaning in for a kiss. Guillermo quickly closed his eyes and leaned in as he waited for the contact. He felt Nandor's soft beard against his own stubble. His soft lips grazed his. It was chaste, but it was everything he has ever wanted. 

Nandor pulled away first, his eyes as wide as Guillermo's as he realized what he just did. 

"That was nice," Guillermo said, he felt himself blushing. 

"Very nice indeed," Nandor added. He paused again before he cleared his throat and stood up, "Let's get you out of here before the sunrise."

Nandor went to reach for the IV attached to Guillermo's vein.

Guillermo jerked his hand back, "I'll wait for the doctor, master," Nandor will NOT be bursting his vein today, "Fly home, I will get a ride with Colin Robinson."

Nandor seemed to hesitate before nodding. 

"I will be waiting for you to join me in my coffin."

Guillermo felt his heart leap out of his chest at that. 

Nandor made his way to the hospital window and opened it, just before he was going to turn into a bat he stopped and turned toward Guillermo.

"I love you Guillermo," Nandor said, this time he sounded almost childlike. 

Guillermo smiled up at his master, "I love you too, master."

Nandor smiled back at his familiar, his pointy teeth just barely visible above his lips. 

And just like that, Nandor disappeared and in place was a bat that flew out into the night sky.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Comments/Kudos always appreciated! :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr (https://trashmouthrichietozier.tumblr.com/)


End file.
